Gangster Times
by Warpeday
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are two notorious criminals, what will happen after they find themselves on the run from an angry mob boss? Everything! Guns, murder, flashy clothes and drug-dealer Snape are all part of the adventure.R/R
1. Two Fuckers

Baby Psycho-  
  
Hehe... I got bored and I started this story, it was originally about two new characters but I changed it to apply to Harry Potter. It's AU  
  
RATING-R  
  
WARNING- This story contains swearing, drugs, alcohol, murder (probably), sexual references and country music.  
  
SUMMARY-  
  
When two gangsters get mixed up with something that's possibly even out of their league, they need to do everything they can to survive. Along the way they are involved with everything from bitchy girlfriends, dead bodies and switched bags to police chases and Alcoholics Anonymous meetings.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
GANGSTER  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
When Vile Ritchards, a man with more piercings than brain cells, woke up, he knew that he was a dangerous criminal. When Vile went to bed on that very same day, he knew he was nothing more than a common thug. This change in Vile's outlook had been brought on by a meeting with, as Vile so eloquently put it, two fuckers.  
  
The meeting was for pure business, he would give them his goods and they would pay him the money in exchange. The Metro Café was a typical place of business, the type of place that remembered no faces and produced no witnesses. Vile had just ordered his coffee, short and black, when the bell had jangled and two men of indiscriminate age entered.  
  
Even though they were both dressed head to toe in black, the two men still managed to attract the attention of everyone in the room. It could be the aura of barely suppressed danger that lurked around them, or the fact that they were both unusually handsome.  
  
The taller of the two made his way towards the bar, while his companion took a seat in the opposite chair. Vile took this opportunity to get a good look at his 'clients'. The man was about 5'9 with slicked back blonde hair and pale white skin. An expensive pair of sunnies hid his eyes but if you looked closer you could see the end of a scar just poking out from underneath the glass frame.  
  
The taller brown haired one walked over to the table, a tray off coffee in his hand. He looked to be around 6 foot, and like his companion glasses shielded his eyes. His tan face was handsome even though his nose looked as if it had been broken once or twice in the past.  
  
Vile considered the danger involved. There were two of them, then again the blonde looked rather fragile. The brunette on the other hand seemed to be one of those new age gym goers. Vile was confident in himself, he didn't need any fancy Chinese moves in order to win a fight, he had over 20 years of bar fights under his belt.  
  
"Mr Ritchards we have your coffee, would you give us the sugar." The blonde spoke in cool and cultured tones, making him sound like an upper class businessman. Vile knew what he was talking about, coffee was the money and sugar, sugar was the drugs. "I have two bottles of sugar, I want my 3000ml of coffee, understood."  
  
The brunette let out a displeased noise, before turning to glance at his partner. The blonde's eyes shone with a suppressed anger. In curt tones he made the deal clear. "Mr Ritchards you might not be familiar with my habits but when I say I'll pay 2000 it means 2000, not 1000, not 3000."  
  
He hadn't been threatened, not even vaguely, but Vile could feel a drop of sweat gather and trace it's was slowly down his back. He felt paralysed by the blonde's heated stare, so strong it was burning him through the glasses. Even as his voice said ok he could feel his arm reach into his pocket and remove the two vials.  
  
He saw the pale hand reach out and take the vials off him, replacing them with a cream coloured envelope. The paralysis didn't leave him until he heard the jingle of the café door. Vile picked up the cup of cold coffee and took a large gulp, not noticing how much he spilt when his hands shook.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Inside a black Lexus Sportia the two 'fuckers' were sorting out the parking attendant. The brunette handed over a hundred-dollar bill with the warning, "You've forgotten us, got it?" The valet was quite adept to these types of situations, he took thew money and left them without a second glance.  
  
The blonde turned on his partner in disbelief, "Je-sus Harry, that was your good contact. I wouldn't even wipe my ass with him-"  
  
"-Ain't he the lucky one."  
  
"Shut up asshole, let alone set a deal with him. I'd hate to see the person you classify as scum."  
  
Harry had an amused expression on his face, he flicked on the radio before bothering to answer, " If you hated him that much you should have shot him, normally you get gun happy when there's a problem."  
  
The blonde shot a withering glare at his friend before switching the radio to a more popular rock station, smirking at the outraged look on Harry's face. "What the hell is this Drac?" The blonde sent him another irate glare before launching into a rant.  
  
"It's tasteful music, that country crap isn't music. Its grating noise and whiney people who can't sing conjoined to make a three-minute track of shit. By the way the name's Dra-co." The conversation lapsed into silence, the only thing breaking it, the steady hum of the air conditioning.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Harry Potter had no record with the police, in fact he hardly had a record with anyone. No credit cards, driver's license or memberships with magazines or gyms. The only person that knew more about him than the man himself, was Draco. The next person in line was probably Shoshana, his girlfriend.  
  
They had been together for three months and things were already starting to get serious. Shoshana was a beauty and she knew it. With long blonde hair, curves in all the right places and flawless features, she was every man's wet dream.  
  
Draco had pointed out many times that she only started going out with him for his money. Harry had no doubt that this was one of the reasons, but some how she had grown fond of him, sticking about even after he had stopped lavishing her with expensive gifts.  
  
Draco knew why she was still there, it was the same with Harry's previous girlfriend and the one before that. She had fallen in love with Harry. He was one of those guys who could walk into a room and charm everyone in site, hell half the women walking past him on the street fell in love with him.  
  
Draco knew this wasn't the same with him. He was one of those people who radiated 'look but don't touch', you know, kind of like the priceless antiques in the museum or maybe even your Grandma's crystal vase.  
  
To a certain extent this was true. Draco was from a wealthy and powerful family, one of those European families full of dukes and lords, royal but not royalty. He had been brought up to be perfect and he was positive this would have happened if they hadn't of died when he was 15.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Shoshana was waiting for them when the elevator jolted open. They had parked the Lexus in her private spot before buzzing themselves up. She was dressed in a lacy pink gown, casual in a forced way. Draco rolled his eyes before making his way into the lounge room.  
  
It was a modern home, all steel and wood but it had the girlfriend touch to it. Photos of the couple scattered around the house, books on cooking and magazines littering the coffee table, all things Harry hated. Draco could hear the argument from his seat on the stylishly uncomfortable couch.  
  
"Baby calm down, your horoscope doesn't matter our relationship is fine." That was Harry, now it was time for Shoshana,  
  
"Nein ist nicht gut, nicht gut!" She liked to argue in German, as if the language change would give her privacy.  
  
Shoshana didn't like him, in fact she loathed him. Every second argument Harry had was about him and how he was 'supposedly' holding him back from better things. Draco didn't mind, she wasn't his favourite person either, but he knew Harry would dump her the moment he was asked.  
  
There was a loud shriek, a thump then Harry's footsteps as he approached the lounge. He was angry, probably over the red slap mark on his cheek. He looked at Darco and nodded towards the car keys. "Come on, I ain't staying here tonight." Draco sighed as he moved over to the door, Harry would be sleeping over tonight.  
  
They silently walked down the staircase, buzzing themselves out as they went. The Lexus pulled away from the curb, both men ignoring the crying face in the third storey window.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Draco took the back streets in order to avoid the peak hour traffic, the trip normally took 20 minutes but when you lived so close to the city area you tended to avoid the risk. He parked the car in his usual spot, glaring at the spotty teenagers walking past. This was a good neighbourhood but you could never be too careful.  
  
He watched Harry's face as he took in the surroundings, the guy was rich but never spent more than was needed on his surroundings. Here everything from the rich Persian carpets to the elaborate water feature screamed expense and style. It was impossible to even contemplate staying here without a six-figure salary and even then you were pushing it.  
  
Draco entered his card into the elevator and nodded as it welcomed him. The door had just shut when it started to open again, Harry looked at the door sharply he didn't want to die any time soon.  
  
Instead the doors opened into a breathtaking room, Draco waltzed in and picked up his mail. The long day caught up with him and the last thing Harry remembered before falling asleep was Draco tossing him a blanket and lying him down on the couch.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
I hope you liked this story, if you have any constructive criticism please tell me. The next chapter will be up in a week or so! 


	2. Dead Girlfriends Suck

Baby Psycho-  
  
Megan-  
  
I don't know if I'll put any other characters from the books in this story, I might put Ron and Hermoine in the story, but they won't be major parts of the story. If there is any character in particular you would like to see and you could think of a part for them tell me. I can see Snape as a drug dealer, I don't know why ^_^  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
WARNING- there is violence, coarse language, mature themes, drugs and death in this chapter  
  
RATING-R  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
GANGSTER TIMES  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Harry awoke to the less than pleasant sound of Draco swearing loudly in his ear. It was times like these that reminded Harry why he stayed out all night clubbing and woke at noon with a hangover.  
  
If there was one thing he despised about Draco it was the fact that he was a morning person. There was nothing worse than having your ass dragged out of bed at 7am by a person who was awake and ready to go.  
  
After two and a half cups of coffee that both looked and tasted like tar Harry was once again alive to the world. Draco was in his bedroom digging through a stack of clothes, looking for some that would fit Harry without cutting off circulation to some rather vital areas.  
  
They left the apartment a few minutes later, Draco dressed as usual, his latest Armani Suit covered by another Armani trench coat. Harry was a little less stylish in his freshly ironed jeans and a black silk polo shirt that was a little too tight and a little too short.  
  
The first stop of the day was at the 'Black Dog', a bar run by a man that they only knew as Joe. It was a crappy joint that neither Harry nor Draco would ever be caught drinking at, but it was a good place to get the gossip from.  
  
They parked the car around the back in Joe's private garage before walking in and sitting themselves at the bar. The man behind the bar looked to be a good deal over 120kg and the white top that he wore looked like it had been around since the first day's of the pub.  
  
The man turned around and caught sight of the duo for the first time. "SHIT... give an old man a warning the next time you drop in for a fucking visit." Draco smirked at Joe's discomfort before pissing him of further.  
  
" Shit man, your giving fat Albert a run for his money. Get any bigger and you'll be leaving craters in the floor when you walk." Joe wrinkled his nose in concentration before getting the comment and taking it to heart.  
  
"Ah fuck you, a man enjoys his burgers and he's labelled fat by a skinny prick with bleached hair." Harry laughed at the annoyed look on Draco's face before ending their argument.  
  
"Joe, you enjoy enough burgers for three men. But it ain't doing you much harm, skinny or fat your still an ugly son'ova bitch"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The next stop on their agenda was more serious than catching up on the underworld gossip, they had a meeting with Rossini. Rossini was not a man you wanted to meet cause he generally didn't go anywhere with less than 4 of his goons.  
  
Not that Rossini wasn't dangerous on his own, he was cruel and intelligent probably the reason he was a legal millionaire before an illegal one. Harry sometimes wondered if Draco and Rossini were related they both had the same sharp face, light hair and malicious look to their face when pissed off.  
  
They arrived at the designated meeting place exactly on time but Rossini and his men were already there. Harry was reassured by the familiar pressure of his gun on the small of his back. It was fully loaded and ready to go if the occasion called for it. He was sure that Draco had a gun on his person somewhere he had seen it lying on the coffee table that morning.  
  
One of the goons walked over, he didn't look too smart but he knew his job, "Are you carrying?" Draco shook his head and let the goon frisk him down quickly. Harry nodded and removed his gun, inwardly smiling as the goon looked at the SW99 with something close to jealousy one his face.  
  
Rossini stood quietly, waiting for them to speak first. When he realised that there would be no playing of the power game he changed to business mode. " Have you got the drugs, I expect them to be high quality" Harry nodded and steeped forward, handing over the bag containing the three vials in exchange for the bag of money.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds as both groups checked that they had received what they wanted and once that was done Rossini walked over and shook their hands. " It is agreed then, we will look out for each other, eh?" with a little laugh he turned and walked away.  
  
Draco turned to Harry, "He's a pretty decent guy for a drug dealer and minor player". Harry nodded and shook his head in sympathy, "Yeah, it's a shame that he's gonna die today but he pissed of Lou E." Draco nodded and retrieved Harry's gun from its place on the boot of the car.  
  
"You do have a gun, don't you?" Draco laughed at him. " For fucks sake Harry, I'm a criminal all crims have a gun."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lunch was a quick and cheap affair, kind of like Leonie Harry joked. Leonie was Draco's last girlfriend, a beautiful women who turned out to be the mother of all sluts. They had broken up six months ago but Draco still got threatening phone messages from her hoard of brothers.  
  
The joke was not received well and Draco turned it back on Harry by commenting on Shoshana and how she managed to treat him like a little kid. That had lead to Harry giving an impromptu speech on how you should treat people in your life.  
  
" See Draco, this is why you have no friends. Whenever you talk to someone you talk to them like a prick. Me on the other hand, when I talk to idiots I talk like one, when I talk to criminals I talk like one and when I talk to women I talk like one. They all respond to that, you can't go round shooting a woman if she slaps you and you can't act educated when you deal with goons. They won't respect you, fear you yes, but respect, no."  
  
When he finished he took a large bite of his Big Mac and waited for the narky comment he knew was coming, "Thank you Oprah, I needed your philosophy like I needed a gun to my head."  
  
They left the remains of their meal and started on their way to Harry's apartment to collect some papers and to let Harry and Shoshana sort things out. They stopped off at a Florist on the way, at Harry's request. Draco rolled his eyes at the enormous bouquet that was now littering his back seat.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The door was slightly ajar and no noise came from inside, both Harry and Draco had their guns out and were crouched in a shooting stance. Harry pushed the door open with his foot and waited before walking in. They looked around puzzled by the emptiness of the apartment, all of Shoshana's things had been removed.  
  
They walked into the bedroom, unprepared for the sight they now beheld. "FUCK!" They weren't quite sure which one of them had said it but it summed things up perfectly. Shoshana had been stabbed in the chest before having her face cut in an intricate pattern.  
  
It looked like she had been in the middle of packing not been long before, as there was no smell and her body was still warm. Harry was cursing as he ran his fingers through his hair, funnily enough it wasn't that Shoshana was dead, but that his prints were probably everywhere in the house.  
  
Draco had flipped his cell on and was already dialling 000. He gave the police officer's the address and phone number telling them that she was dead before remembering that he didn't know her last name. He covered the phone with his hand and turned to Harry.  
  
"What was her surname?" Harry looked at him blankly, making Draco repeat the question. Harry got it that time and thought before replying, "Emerson, her name was Shoshana Emerson"  
  
The phone dropped out of Draco's hand and his jaw dropped comically. Harry looked at him questioningly, not understanding Draco's reaction. " Fuck ...Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Shoshana Emerson, of all people you had to shag Shoshana Emerson."  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" Draco gave him an amazed look.  
  
"You do know who Lou E is, right? The KING of everything illegal. You do remember his daughter, the one he vowed to live and to die for? Great you remember her, did you ever fucking remember that her name was SHOSHANA EMERSON, as in Louis Emerson aka Lou E?"  
  
Harry's face drained of all colour when that statement hammered its way home. Things were looking rather bleak, his mother need never worry about him settling down and producing grandchildren any more, the way things were looking he was dead within a few days.  
  
There are only a few words one can use to describe a situation like the one that Harry and Draco found themselves in, but the ones they chose to use did it quite nicely.  
  
" ...Holy Shit"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
By the time the first police unit had arrived at the flat both Harry and Draco had gone, taking with them any form of identification that might be used. The phone was already trashed and even if they did trace it, the owner would be one Leonie Blix.  
  
Before the police had arrived at the scene, even before Shoshana had officially been pronounced dead, Louis Emerson, more commonly known Lou E, was vowing that his daughter would be avenged.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Hope you liked it, pretty please review. I'm a needy person.  
  
I'll try and update as soon as possible, but it might be a week or so before the next chapter is up.  
  
BTW- A SW99 is a Smith & Wesson hand gun. It's a new model and looks pretty cool. 


	3. Friendly Frida

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho  
  
Yay, it's chapter three of Gangster Times. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters of this story, hope you like this one. These chapters might not get updated on a regular basis  
  
a) Because I'm writing several other stories at the moment, and b) I'm rather lazy.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything in this story, not even Frida. I'm pretty sure there's someone like her out there somewhere.  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
WARNINGS- A few swear words, mention of substance abuse, rape and a mental picture of Harry in boxers.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Gangster Times  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
My rackets are run on strictly American lines and they're going to stay that way --Al Capone  
  
Louis Emerson was born to a victim of a rapist. At first the chance of him being born was very unlikely, until his mother saw the extra few dollars she could make a week if she kept the child.  
  
Needless to say, the Emerson household was lacking in the love and nurture needed to raise a little boy. The child in question quickly learned to provide for himself, the only way he could survive,  
  
At the tender age of 11 Louis Emerson was an orphan. His mother had run off with her boss at the local diner. At first he was shipped from foster home to foster home, but he had already tasted the freedom of living by himself and that's what he wanted.  
  
So before he had even reached puberty, Louis was living a life of petty crime. There was something special about the boy, something that made him stand out from all the other two-bit crooks he associated with.  
  
Louis had potential. He was good at business, talking and, even more importantly, he was good at being a criminal. Throughout his teenage years he built a reputation as the future of crime. Understandably some people wanted him gone, but none succeeded in getting him off he streets.  
  
By 25 Louis had a hand in every type of trade imaginable, and by 30 he was running them. Now that he was a major player he made the decision to change his respectable name to 'Lou E' and move to a mansion on the upper coast.  
  
But on his 33rd birthday a small girl appeared at his doorstep. No one knew how the blonde moppet had made it past the security, but they guessed it was the striking resemblance to her father. Louis remembered his childhood and vowed that his daughter would have the best in life. She would have a father who loved her more than anything else.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Harry stared out the window, watching silently as the lush vegetation sped by. He and Draco were headed to a small village just off the Bronson river, it was a quiet place and the people were happy to forget faces.  
  
Conversation had died out somewhere between the 5th and 6th hour of driving. Draco was irritated and tired, the fact that they were on the run didn't help matters much at all. Harry watched as the last fragments of light faded into darkness. They needed to find somewhere to stay, Draco had already thought of a place. It was a small Bed and Breakfast, not many people knew about it and it was relatively cheap.  
  
Draco flicked on the blinkers and gently eased the car into the next lane and up the exit ramp. The change in areas was evident, the neon glow of all- night diner's and gas joints was replaced with the darkness of woodland suburbia.  
  
Every now and then Draco would fumble with the street directory that was precariously balanced on his lap. Finally, after what seemed like hours of driving through murky woods, they pulled up outside an arena of wood cabins. A small homemade sign welcomed them to Friendly Frida's Cabin Lodge.  
  
Draco parked the car while Harry walked over to the office to pay for a room. Personally Harry thought the title of Friendly Frida was a bit misplaced. The woman behind the counter looked like she wrestled grizzly bears for fun.  
  
"A room for two please" Harry asked, the woman grunted at him before shifting her impressive girth round in the seat. She plucked a key of the wall and exchanged it for the money, then proceeded to ignore him.  
  
Harry smiled at her then asked, "Aren't you going to wish me a good night?" Frida looked at him blankly before registering the joke and replying with a curt no. Harry smiled again before leaving the room.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Draco was standing just outside the door smoking, the wispy smoke drifting of into the night sky. He stood silently for a few minutes before flicking the lit cigarette onto the pavement. Snickering quietly to himself as Harry stamped out the glowing butt.  
  
The search for cabin number 10 took a while and by the time they reached the room Draco was about to drop. Harry fumbled with the key, trying to get it in the right way, finally he won and the door swung open.  
  
The room looked like a prop out of one of those ridiculous 70's movies. The furniture was all gaudy and plastic, the wallpaper looked like it had once had red stripes and there was a bunch of daisies on the small dining table.  
  
Luckily it was a two bedroom cabin, and Draco was too tired to care that the mattress was lumpy and the sheets were starched stiff. All he did was kick of his shoes before collapsing on the bed.  
  
Harry made it slightly further, he managed to take of his pants and shirt before surrendering to the heaviness of sleep. Even though the bed was lumpy and the sheets were scratching his back, Harry couldn't remember feeling as comfortable as this ever.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Damn Yo! Dems' my men!"  
  
Mrs Lilliani shook her head as that exuberant cry waffled it's way in through the flimsy walls. She had come to expect outbursts like that from her neighbour, he was, as they say, missing a few screws upstairs.  
  
Severus Snape wasn't your usual bad neighbour, in fact as neighbours go he was quite good. Most of the time he was quiet, so quiet you could forget that he was alive, but when he had clients over he became the most outrageous man possible.  
  
Severus was sitting on his couch in his usual garb, long shiny black pants and a long sleeved green t-shirt with the words 'I am Genius' printed on it in white. He was unusually tall, at least 6 foot 5" and he had long greasy hair that had been dyed a selection of colours.  
  
He was intelligent person, and if he had bothered to attend school in his youth, there was a good chance that he would be famous and rich. Unfortunately for him, chemistry was the only subject he found interesting and he had followed a career path in that field. Severus Snape was a drug producer and dealer.  
  
He was also Draco's cousin. Well they had been cousins a long long time ago, back when they had both lived in their large European mansions with the maids and butlers. He was also Draco and Harry's dealer. Now to see that his little cousin's friend was suspected for murder, well it was something that deserved getting high.  
  
So that's what he was doing before the phone rang. After a quick search under the couch he found the phone and answered. A familiar voice was on the other end, "Severus? Is this Severus Snape?" Severus nodded stupidly before realising that the other person probably couldn't see him,  
  
"Ya, dis is him"  
  
"This is Drake, can we stay with you for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, MAN! My shit's your shit. When ya gonna get ere?" Severus waited for a reply, but there was none, Draco had already hung up on him.  
  
He leapt up from the couch, his cousin and his friend could be there any moment, he needed to clean up. There was bed's to make, clothes to wash and shopping to do. Severus let out a yell of excitement.  
  
"GOOD SHIT! I gots visitor's"  
  
Mrs Lilliani shook her head again. Sometimes she would have preferred some nice criminal next to her, maybe a bank robber or a car thief. At least they wouldn't yell out rubbish when she was trying to cook.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter, I decided that it was time for an update. Please review, I really appreciate it. Severus in this is only 31, Harry and Draco are in their mid twenties.  
  
Next chapter will have either  
  
-Draco and Harry arriving at Severus's house  
  
-Policemen on the trail of Harry  
  
-A romance interest for one of the boys.  
  
I'm not quite sure which one it will be yet but it will be posted in about a week. 


	4. Roomates

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho-  
  
I know it's been a while, I've just been so busy recently that I totally forgot about my stories. This chapter is special for my friend Miggie, who was suffering after Sirius Black's death in the 5th Harry Potter book.  
  
I've been advised to say that this story is AU, but really, come on. It is kind of obvious (  
  
If you have any suggestions for the story then you can either post them in the reviews or you can e-mail me with them. I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I try to spell-check it all but some escape me.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Gangster Times  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Draco pulled the black, wrinkled jacket up over his shoulders, the dark colour clashed badly with his pale face. Harry hardly recognised him, gone was the impeccably groomed businessman and in his place was an unshaven wreck with bags under his eyes.  
  
Harry held out the cup of steaming coffee. It was so strong that you could practically see the coffee beans floating in the cup. Draco's eyes lighted up and he grabbed the cup with both hands before gulping it down.  
  
The change was remarkable. Colour made its way into Draco's face, his eyes focused and he straightened out to his full height. It didn't wake him up fully, the wrinkled suit and bed hair was still there, but it was an improvement.  
  
Draco scooped up the keys from the bedside table and smoothed his hair down with one hand before walking out to the car. Harry grabbed his wallet and jogged out to where Draco was trying to put the key into the keyhole.  
  
"I'll drive, I'd prefer to stay on the road no offence meant", said Harry. Draco looked at him for a few seconds before he shrugged and handed over the keys. Harry started the car and pulled out of Friendly Frida's.  
  
They drove in silence until Harry remembered something important on his mind, "Where are we going?" He glanced over at Draco and saw the blonde trying to light a cigarette while the car bounced up and down on the dirt track. On his third or fourth try he managed to light the damn thing, and he inhaled a mouthful of nicotine goodness.  
  
Draco wound down the window and savoured the taste before blowing the stream of smoke out. He then turned to look at Harry and said, "We're going to a friend's house, it's safe, we can stay there for a while."  
  
Harry snorted at Draco's answer, " I mean, where is it. You know, so I can get there by looking at a map." He paused then continued talking, "Not that I don't enjoy your company but I'd really like to get to this place as quickly as possible."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Sirius Black was considered one of the force's best agents. He got the job done every time, he was also one of the nicest kids you could meet, or that's what everyone said. His current assignment was surveillance on a dealer named Severus Snape.  
  
Personally, Sirius thought that his talents were wasted on this piece of low life scum. From what he could see the dealer was a usual two-bit who just happened to know some important people.  
  
With most surveillance cases you either find yourself drawn to the person or there is the opposite, you loathe them. In Sirius's case it was definitely the latter. Everything about the git pissed him off, even when he was high the guy was a major jerk.  
  
So of course Sirius was seething now as he watched the transmission from the video camera they had placed in Severus's clock. The idiot was cleaning! First he had spent a good time passed out, then there was a phone call and now her was getting busy with a dust buster.  
  
Sirius sighed, this could be the big break they were waiting for. Maybe one of Snape's clients was coming over for a trade, he could finally bust him and be rid of this stupid job. Lily had already threatened to dump him for this guy named...Jim or James...some hot- shot internal affairs detective.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
They had driven non-stop for a few hours, Draco mumbled directions every now and then but apart from that it was pretty quit in the car. Harry pulled over to the curb, he looked at Draco and said, "Your turn to drive, my turn to snooze" Draco laughed lightly and gladly stepped out of the car to stretch.  
  
Harry groaned in pleasure as he felt the joints in his back pop back into their rightful place. He settled into the car seat and was they had hardly driven 5 minutes before he fell asleep.  
  
Draco thought about the place they were heading to, it had been a shot in the dark, calling up Sev like that. It had been a long time since he had talked to his cousin, the last time was probably when he left home, the 25- year-old had just come to visit from his place in London.  
  
It wasn't long after that when Severus denounced the family and everything they stood for, moved into a flat and started doing drugs. In some ways that was exactly what he had done, although he was forced to leave the family after some tensions arose.  
  
The drive was very quiet, Harry slept almost the whole way through, only waking up once when he attempted to turn the radio on, and once when he stopped for coffee. The day was beginning to fade into night, the nicest part of the day in Draco's eyes.  
  
The street was pretty crowded with cars trying to get home before the rush hour traffic. Draco was twisting around in his seat, trying to find Winton Street. Once he had spotted it he followed the map, turn right, left, straight and then after on final right he made it onto Severus's road.  
  
The car pulled up outside quiet and unassuming brick building. It was your usual block of flats, there weren't even any balconies. He gently shoved Harry, waking him from his much needed beauty sleep.  
  
"We're there, grab your stuff"  
  
Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. The block of flats was one of a few, the other side of the street was made of single story houses and down the road a few places was an empty basketball court.  
  
Draco was already half way to the door when Harry caught up, he didn't bother explaining anything, just rang the bell and waited to be buzzed up. Harry fidgeted in place, draco looked at him and tilted his head in a questioning movement.  
  
Harry glared at him and said, "I really gotta piss"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Sirius saw the black car pull up and saw the two men get out. Normally he would have dismissed it, but after that mornings phone call he was on edge. It also helped that he had files on every tenant in the building and neither of the men fit one of these descriptions.  
  
He picked up the recorder that sat on the table and pressed the button, " 5.46 p.m.- Two unknowns enter the building. Transport is a black sedan, possibly a Lexus make. Both carry over night bags and are dressed in casual/formal clothes."  
  
He jotted down notes about their appearance in a blank notebook and sat back, ready to watch the screen for the rest of the night.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Draco knocked on door number 36, there was a shuffling noise from inside then a scratch as someone tried to insert a key into the lock. There was silence, then a stream of muffled and imaginative swearing before the heavy wooden door swung open.  
  
Severus stood at the door, he was swaying gently from side to side and he looked very strung out. " DRACO...AND FRIEND, welcome to da house of pain." Severus managed to welcome them before he collapsed unconscious into Harry's arms.  
  
Draco stepped in and surveyed the place. The room had a strange and intoxicating odour, probably a mixture of drugs on the simmer and drugs that had been used. The furniture was all to suit Severus style, the couch was an antique and most of the furniture was made from black steel.  
  
He placed his bags down on the couch, crouched down in front of Sev and swung his fist straight at his face. It didn't connect. His fist was caught in the steel-like grip of a now fully aware Severus.  
  
He nodded at his cousin and made the introductions, " Harry this is Severus, he's a dealer and Sev, this is Harry-the one I told you about"  
  
Severus smirked at Harry, "I hope the accommodations are fitting for someone who's as famous as you are now."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
It'd make me *really* happy if you reviewed. ( 


End file.
